Fortune is a Fickle Lady
by Nihilistic Mystic
Summary: It's Naruto's new chapter in life - high school. New surroundings, new roommates, new problems... AU, rated M for profanity, violence and suggestive scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN : First off, thank you for coming here ;)  
This is my first attempt ever at writing a story. I kept rewriting first 2 chapters so many times I thought I'd never publish them, but I finally pulled myself together and here I am. It still doesn't fully satisfy me, but oh well… J  
Feel free to point out any mistakes. Also, I'm open to suggestions.

First two chapters concentrate on introducing the most important characters, so the action is not that thrilling, but I promise it'll get more serious and better as the story progresses.  
Okay, I won't be keeping you anymore. I hope you'll have as much fun reading this story as I had writing it ;)

* * *

The blond boy stood before one of the largest school buildings he'd seen in his whole life. A really imaginative well-groomed garden, with all kinds of hedgerows and long rows of beautiful flowers made the building look even more magnificent. A middle-sized, marble statue of a student dressed in an old-fashioned uniform stood on the canopy above the entrance to the school. Naruto wasn't the kind of person to admire architecture, but this building practically screamed tradition, history and beauty. Thinking about living in this edifice sent shivers down his spine.

He held tight onto his belongings and took the stairs leading to the entrance.

As soon as he stepped inside, his expectations of how retro it would be inside were instantly crushed. The room he had stepped into, where the front desk was located, reminded him of a hotel. A big TV was hung over huge, glass doors on the left, which led to the part which held classes, as indicated by the inscription on them. The walls were filled with an impressive amount of various, modern paintings. The front desk itself was squeezed between two flights of carpeted stairs, leading towards the students' dormitories. He walked up it, and dropped his bags loudly onto the floor to get the receptionist's attention.

She looked up from the computer screen and eyed him lazily.

"How can I help you?" she asked, looking at his face.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a new student here. I would like to move into the dormitory I've been assigned to." Naruto replied, smiling at the woman endearingly.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." she drawled out as she looked up his name on the computer screen. "Yes, I've found it. It's room 112, on the second floor. Go up the stairs, and take the elevator. Your roommate is already there. Here's the key".

Naruto took the key from her and tucked it into his pocket.

"I hope you know that most of the new dorms are still being reconditioned at the moment?" He nodded politely.

"Students have been reassigned to the smaller dorms until the renovations are finished, but I believe the principal informed you of this."

Naruto nodded again.

"Great, then I won't be keeping you anymore."

Naruto grinned at her and took off.

* * *

He was wondering about his roommate as he made his way to his room.

Uchiha Sasuke.

That name rang a few bells, but he couldn't associate it with any person. The well known "Uchiha Corp" lingered in the back of his mind for a second, but he instantly dismissed it. It's probably a name coincidence.

Oh well, "Uchiha" also started with 'u', so they will get along just right!

Naruto was a people's person, so he didn't worry about gaining his new roommate's friendship. His pleasant personality, sweet childlike naïveté, cheek-splitting endearing smile, sunshine colored hair won over just about anyone. There wasn't a person who could resist his charm. Even the coldest people melted, when they looked into his deep, blue eyes resembling an endless ocean.

Before he even noticed it, he was standing in front of his new home. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for permission to come in. He didn't want to intrude after all, and he definitely didn't want to start off on a wrong foot.

He got no response, so he assumed his roommate isn't there. He pushed the door open and took a step inside.

"Hello?" he called out as he looked around for any signs of life.

The dorm was quite small. It consisted of a hallway, a bathroom and one room divided into two separate living spaces for each inhabitant. The right side of the room was already arranged. A huge, comfortable looking bed draped with blue and black sheets stood right next to a nightstand adorned with a very stylish lamp. There also was a wardrobe and a wooden desk with a monitor standing on its surface right next to the wall. However it was evident, that most likely Sasuke wasn't finished unpacking, as there still were a few open bags thrown here and there.

Naruto scooted to his part of the room and plopped his bags on the floor. He couldn't wait for his roommate to arrive. He wanted to get to know him. He felt absolutely elated, thrilled and a bit anxious at the same time. His curiosity needed to be satiated right that moment.

Suddenly, as if the higher forces wanted to fulfill his wish, the dorm door creaked open. Naruto looked at it expectantly, his heart skipping a few beats. Is he a nice, ongoing person, or more of a loner? An optimist or a pessimist? Dark, or fair haired? Does he also like ramen?

A thousand questions rushed through his head as a raven haired boy strode casually into the room. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt and black, stylish jeans. When he spotted Naruto walking up to him with his hand outstretched in a friendly gesture and a wide grin plastered on his face, he frowned.

But what a condescending frown that was.

"Hi, I'm..." Naruto began, but was promptly interrupted by the raven.

"I don't remember calling for the cleaning staff." he stated dismissively as he scanned the room, ignoring Naruto's awaiting hand.

"No no no, you are wrong" the blonde waved defensively, trying to hide his mortification. "I'm your roommate. My name is Naruto."

The dark haired boy gave him a long, hard glare. Naruto could feel a blush trying to creep its way up on his face after the raven stared at him for quite some time in absolute silence.

Finally, Naruto couldn't put up with this and a slightly annoyed "What?" slipped from his mouth.

"Hn."

Naruto stared at the raven incredulously. What's that supposed to mean?

"That's all? You're not gonna introduce yourself?"

"No. I've got better things to do."

The blonde felt anger, or rather irritation welling up inside of his chest. His roommate was turning out to be quite a difficult person.

"What's your problem, man?"

"Hn." he responded without turning around from his wardrobe.

Naruto was dumbfounded. Why does he act like a prick?

"Can't we get to know each other like all normal people do?" Naruto was absent mindedly digging his nails into his palm.

The raven finally turned around to face the blond, an angry scowl etched on his face.

"Okay, then let me humor you. My name is Sasuke and I want you to fuck off as hard as you can. Is that good enough? Are you done wasting my time?"

At this point Naruto's jaw went slack and he couldn't come up with an answer. Never, even in his worst nightmares had he envisioned this to go like that. It's common sense that people who are going to live in the same dorm should be on at least friendly terms with each other. Apparently, not for everyone, as evidenced by the raven.

"Did you suddenly become mute or are you just a humongous idiot?" Sasuke connected his notebook to the LCD and turned it on, the company's name flashing brightly on its surface.

The blonde turned his head to the raven and tried to bore a hole in the back of his head.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke craned his neck to look at the blonde with a smug smirk.

"Humongous is a synonym for big, moron."

Naruto's insides boiled with rage. Who the hell does he think he is, walking around the room and insulting him without even knowing him for more than three minutes? Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the raven and waved it around wildly.

"You... fucker! Stop twisting my words' meaning! You don't even know me!" the blond yelled furiously, throbbing veins appearing on his forehead. "Haven't your parents taught you any manners at all?"

Sasuke flinched for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. His scowl deepened even further as he made his way towards Naruto and forcefully grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight in the eye.

Naruto yelped and tried to free himself but the grip on him was viselike.

"Don't you dare bringing my parents into this." the raven growled through clenched teeth. "I know you regularly shit on each other parents' good name in your circle of yokel friends, but here, in the civilized world, people come up with better insults."

"This conversation doesn't seem civilized to me, bastard." Naruto retorted as he successfully pushed the raven away.

"Really? Maybe it's because one of the participants is a nosy, annoying moron?"

"Well fuck you, asshole" Naruto snorted and straightened his shirt. It got really wrinkled after his roommate attacked him. "If it's such a hassle to just introduce yourself, then I won't bother your Majesty anymore."

"Great. Now that you're done, get out of here."

Naruto suddenly stopped fixing his shirt and looked at the raven disbelievingly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. Didn't you hear?"

"You're really going overboard. It's not funny, asshole."

"It wasn't supposed to be. I need to do a few things in private and you weren't supposed to be here yet, so leave."

Naruto crossed his arms defiantly. There's no way he was leaving.

"You wish. First you act like a dick and then you want me to listen to you? Tch. No way in hell."

Sasuke glared at Naruto intently. His black orbs were practically screaming bloody murder at him. He didn't really expect any resistance.

"You know what the number one rule of the civilized people is? Respect each other's privacy, no matter what. Also, according to the rest of these rules, your behavior leaves a lot to be desired." the raven flipped open his phone. "To sum it up in simple words - you're a dumbass."

"I prefer to be a dumbass than a prick with a long stick shoved up his ass and an overgrown thesaurus."

"Way to prove my point." Sasuke scoffed, put the phone to his ear and left the room, not sparing Naruto another glance.

"Shitface!" the blonde shouted after the raven closed the door and flipped him off for good measure. Somehow, it made him feel better and eased his aggravation a bit.

He sat down on his bed and clasped his head with his hands. His psycho roommate didn't bide well for the future. He didn't even know that there were such antisocial and stubborn people walking on Earth. It surely couldn't go worse than it already had, but hell, his friends say that "impossible is nothing" for him, which wasn't a consoling prospect in this case.  
Suddenly, he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at its screen expectantly.

He pressed the dial button and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo Naruto. How are you? Got your dorm already? Seen your roomie?"

"Don't get me started on that asshole Kiba." Naruto looked at the device in his hand hatefully.

"So he's shitty?" the teen laughed merrily, ignoring Naruto's somber tone.

"You can't even begin to imagine."

* * *

Sasuke waited a few moments before the other person picked the phone up.

"Itachi." the raven stated.

"Sasuke." the man replied.

"I assume you've talked to my guardians? My confirmations and assertions are apparently not enough for them."

"Yes I did. They said you can stay here as long as you keep getting excellent grades."

"That's nothing new." Sasuke snorted.

Itachi sighed wearily. Sasuke could practically see his brother rubbing his forehead on the other end.

"You know that you are welcome to stay at my house anytime you want?"

"I know, but you know my reasons."

"I do, I do." he sighed again.

"But if I change my mind, and that's very probable, I will definitely accept your offer."

"Why? Is it about your roommate? He cannot be that bad. It's not a school for people with mental deficits."

"Itachi..." Sasuke drawled out his brother's name. "You can't even possibly begin to imagine."

* * *

"I got here as fast as I could. This place's like a maze." Naruto stepped into the dorm and took off his shoes. A brown haired boy grinned and motioned him to get inside. His teeth were unnaturally sharp, which have always reminded Naruto of a… wolf.

"Yours is not here yet Kiba?"

"Nah, he's not" said boy fell on his bed and sighed loudly. He propped his head on his hands and looked up at Naruto. "As far as I know, he's coming next week."

"Great" Naruto responded and sat right next to Kiba. "Can I sleep here if my roommate drives me nuts again?"

Kiba laughed and snorted at the same time. "I can't believe it. You barely know him. Give him another chance."

"How the hell am I supposed to do it? He told me to fuck off after like 15 seconds and tried to beat me up. He's a condescending asshole, who acts all high and mighty, thinking he's above me and that I'm not worth his precious time. He even mistook me for the cleaning staff. Tell me, do I really look like someone from the fucking cleaning staff? Do I wear a cap, a white uniform and hold a broom in my hands?"

Kiba looked at him funnily, not knowing if he should laugh or feel sorry. He settled for shaking his head.

"Thought so. His thinking process is beyond me. God, this is so annoying." He huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "If you hear the name Uchiha Sasuke somewhere, run the fuck away and don't look back. Trust me, you're better off not having the 'pleasure' of meeting him."

"You know, he sounds like a really interesting guy. I'd actually love to be his friend."

Naruto shot him a pointed glare.

"Chill man, I was joking. That really blows," the brown haired boy patted his friend on the back.

"but you have to suck it up for now. You know, as soon as they finish renovating the dorms, you'll be either separated by a few layers of walls or end up in a completely different room."

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" Naruto finally let up and laughed.

"I know. You'd die of sadness if it weren't for me." the brown haired teen grinned and ruffled his hair.

"But honestly, if you really wanna see him for yourself, just come over later."

"Tch, 'see him', it sounded like he's some zoo animal."

"That would actually be awesome." Naruto smirked at the mental sight of his roommate being locked in a cage, gobbling up all food by passers throw in.

Suddenly, somebody knocked loudly at the front door. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other knowingly.

"You've invited someone?" Naruto asked as they both got back up on their feet.

"Of course not. I've just arrived here."

"So who is it?"

"I'd tell you if I knew, stop asking stupid questions."

Kiba, with Naruto right on his heels, walked up to the door and opened it.

The sight that greeted them was two men - one was slightly overweight and the other one had a really bored expression plastered on his face.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" the chubby one chirped. "My name's Chouji, and this guy here is..." he drawled out the last word, hoping his companion would introduce himself. The ponytailed teenager glared at his friend, his eyes clearly saying "what the hell do you want from me, why don't you go away and leave me alone" but Chouji seemed completely unfazed. After a moment he gave in and sighed in defeat.

"It's Shikamaru."

Kiba glanced between the duo with interest, a bit amused at their strange behavior, but there was one thing that still bothered him.

"That's all cool and shit, but just who are you guys?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Chouji coughed fakely.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, we live right next to each other, so we..."

"He." Shikamaru added quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"...decided to come visit you 'cause we're, well, neighbors." Chouji smiled sweetly as he elbowed his friend in the ribs. "You know, we thought it'd be nice."

"It really is!" Kiba grinned and shook their hands vigorously. "The name's Kiba."

"And mine's Naruto," the blonde chirped and also shook their hands. "but I don't live here. I'm just visiting Kiba, catching up on news and whining about my asshole of a roommate."

"Uchiha." Shikamaru stated simply. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Whoa, how did you know?" Naruto stared at him in awe.  
"He's the only person I know who can make someone hate him in a matter of a few minutes."

"Why don't you guys come in?" Kiba piped up and motioned them to come inside. "Standing in the doorway brings bad luck, or so I've heard."

The newcomers crossed the doorway and plopped down on some random chairs strewn across the room.

"Well, you can see that I'm not fully finished here, so pardon the mess." Kiba said as he sat on his bed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it man. I've seen worse." Chouji glared at his friend, who let his head drop down and looked as if he tried to fall asleep.

"Actually, this room's gonna look much worse after he's done with it." Naruto said as he opened a window and the smell of fresh air wafted into the room.

"Whatever." Kiba dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Naruto sat on the edge of the window sill with one leg laid on its surface and the other one hanging in the air. He was taking in the wonderful scent. It sure was stuffy in here.

"So how did you know about Uchiha? You friends or something?"

Shikamaru looked up from over his crossed arms and set his eyes on the blonde.

"You might say that."

"So he actually has friends? That's really unexpected, 'cause he seems like a..." he paused for a second here. Shikamaru was his roommate's friend after all, so he might get offended if he insulted him too badly. "whiny son of a bitch."

"Just wait until the school year begins and girls start flooding the dorms." Shikamaru smirked to himself and put his arms behind his head. "You'll see he's 'quite' popular yourself."

Naruto chuckled lightly and shook his head. "That can't be true. I bet his behavior scares everyone off."

Shikamaru shrugged and decided not to continue this troublesome conversation. Naruto got the clue and dropped the subject. Oh well, that's not gonna help him anyway.

"What about you, guys?" Kiba inquired. "It seems like you know each other well."

"Our families are long-time great friends, so we practically grew up together." Chouji said. "And you?"

"We first met about ten years go in grade school, so you might also say we're long-time friends." Kiba replied and patted Naruto on the back.

Suddenly, a loud sound of a ring tone echoed throughout the room. The pony tailed teen fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. His bored expression quickly turned into a grimace.

"It's that annoying woman again." he stated, exasperation laced in his voice. "What a drag."

Chouji looked at him questioningly.

"You mean your mother?" Shikamaru nodded. "Oh come on, she's just worried about you. Just answer it or she's never gonna stop trying."

He brought the phone to his ear and instantly a loud voice erupted from the other side.

"Hi son, are you alone? We need to seriously talk about..."

"No, I'm not." he barked into the microphone. "Why bother asking if you don't even wait for my answer? Hang on for a moment."

He stood up and made his way towards the exit at a surprisingly brisk pace.

"Sorry, but this is going to be a long 'conversation'." he huffed and turned the knob. "See you later."

"I guess I'll be going too" Chouji hurried after his friend. "He's gonna hang up on her if I won't be there to stop him."

"Then why don't you just let him do it?" Naruto asked.

"'Cause she's gonna come here and gut him. And you know what? I don't want a new roommate, this place seems to be filled with assholes." he grinned at Naruto. "Oh, and one more thing. Are you doing something important in like two hours?"

Kiba and Naruto both shook their heads. "Why do you ask?"

"Want to go to a nearby pizzeria? I've heard it's good."

Their eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Sure thing. We'll be waiting."

"Okay then." Chouji saluted and left the room.

* * *

After the rendezvous at the pizzeria with Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Tenten, who also lived in the dorms, Naruto was in a really good mood. They spent some quality time together - they laughed, joked, talked and got to know each other better. It seemed like nothing could throw him out of balance. Hell, they could even get robbed right now and he'd still be happy. At least they'd share an exciting moment together.

And then, he remembered what's waiting in his dorm. His smile instantly faltered and a nasty scowl took its place.

"Shit." he hissed at nobody in particular.

Kiba, who was walking right beside him, looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"You okay Naruto?"

"I don't think I'm ready for another round with that dick."

Everyone but Hinata looked at him with various levels of amusement visible on their faces. Even usually stoic Shikamaru smirked a little.

"Oh really, Naruto? I didn't know you swing that way." Tenten snickered as Hinata blushed so hard her ears turned red.

"What?" Naruto looked completely dumbfounded. Only after a moment had he realized his poor choice of words and rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny, assholes." the blonde muttered under his breath. "That's really not funny."

After they had parted ways, Naruto stood in front of his dorm's door, groping for the keys in his pocket. In fact, he didn't really want to go inside and deal with Sasuke, so he took his sweet time doing it. When he finally found them, he scrunched his face and grimaced.

"I hate my life sometimes." he whined inwardly as he pushed the door open.

Inside, his roommate was sitting in front of some books scattered across his desk. He had headphones on his head and didn't even turn around to look at Naruto. Naruto was really thankful for that, because he tripped over his own legs when he was taking his shoes off, but luckily pulled out his hands just in time to avoid falling straight on his face. He quickly pushed himself off the ground and hurried to his half of the room. And right then, Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto.

It was the most bored look Naruto had ever seen in his life. His eyes were half-closed and showed no emotions whatsoever, his lips were a straight line. He looked as though he saw something even less interesting than a speck of dust. It instantly got Naruto irritated because he believed that negative attention is still better than its lack. He absentmindedly scrunched his eyebrows at his roommate's display of arrogance.

Sasuke blinked twice. Naruto glared. Sasuke blinked again. Naruto kept glaring. Finally, the raven sighed wearily, took off the headphones and raised a brow questioningly.

"What the hell's your problem this time?" he snapped.

"Don't look at me that way." Naruto replied and tried to replicate Sasuke's disinterested look to the best of his abilities. Sasuke snorted at the blond's antics and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you expect me to throw a spontaneous 'welcome home' party for you or something?" he spat. "The only thing you've managed to achieve so far is pissing me off."

"Ooh, so it's mutual." Naruto chimed sarcastically.

"So what's the damn point? Go back to whatever you do and leave me alone."

"Fine."

"Great."

Sasuke put his headphones back on and turned his attention back to his books.

Naruto exhaled loudly and reached out for his backpack. He retrieved his laptop from its depths and placed it on his outstretched legs. He might have looked upset on the outside, but inwardly, he smirked to himself. At least he got that guy to acknowledge him.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling tired. He really hoped it wasn't time to get up yet. He groped for his cell phone on the nightstand, but then he realized, that it wasn't completely dark. A dim, pale light filled the space above him. The blond rubbed his eyes groggily and tried to locate its source. It was Sasuke sitting in front of his computer. Doesn't that guy ever go to sleep? Naruto had to squint to see anything at all, the light was too bright for his oversensitive eyes.

"Hey, wha-time izzit?" he burbled incoherently.

"The ghost hour." Sasuke responded in a serious tone and stomped his foot on the floor a few times, effectively making Naruto jump out of his bed and crash on the floor ungracefully.

The raven haired teen snorted condescendingly as he turned around to look at Naruto, who tried to untangle himself from the blankets.

"The fuck you did it for?" Naruto yelled loud enough for everyone in the dorms to hear. That was probably the fastest time he had ever gone from being groggy to wide-awake.

"Hn." Sasuke simply stated.

"You don't do this shit to sleepy people! I thought it was for real!"

"It's your own fault for being a dumbass."

Naruto clenched his fists. What did he even think in the first place, asking that guy to tell him what time it was?

"Why don't you turn this shit off already? I can't sleep because of you." Naruto motioned at Sasuke's computer.

"You kept snoring for the last three hours, so I really doubt it." the raven rolled his eyes at his weak excuse. "Besides, I don't care if you can't sleep. That's not my problem."

"Asshole." Naruto plopped back on his bed. "I hope your computer blows up."

"I've got two replacements."

Naruto groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"I knew you weren't that dumb and could come up with a solution." Naruto heard the slightly amused and muffled voice of Sasuke from under his pillow.

"Fuck you." he mumbled and concentrated on going back to sleep.

AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'd appreciate if you could write some reviews - those things can really work wonders when it comes to writing new material ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kiba stared at the unusually pale-eyed, long haired man in front of him, who was currently standing in the doorway with all his baggage in his hands.

"Yeah." he replied after a short moment of silence, trying not to look at his eyes.

"Excellent. My name is Hyuuga Neji. I believe we are going to be sharing this dorm from now on."

"Yeah, I guess." Kiba was desperately keeping his own eyes away from that guy's face. Why the hell does he have silver eyes? He looks like he's blind. Maybe he doesn't see me staring at him. That would be nice. Or not.

"Are you going to let me through?" Neji asked with a small smirk on his face. "You can stare at me later. I need to unpack now."

Kiba's jaw nearly dropped on the floor, but he moved out of the other man's way.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was just..."

"I realize that my eyes are peculiar to most. I'm used to that."

Kiba's face was the color of a beetroot by now. He couldn't believe that he had been staring at this guy's face like an idiot. He might have given him the wrong idea. He was hoping his new roommate won't take it the wrong way.

"So you're gay?" Neji asked as though he was talking about the weather.

"No!" Kiba shot back and looked at Neji with indignance in his eyes. If he could be any redder now, he would probably burst into flames.

"It's okay, I do not mind it." Neji replied as he placed his belongings on a table.

Kiba tried to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it right now. His mouth went slightly ajar and then closed up again a few times before he decided to make his way out of the room to spare himself from getting overly embarrassed.

"Oh shit, I left a kettle on the stove, I'll be right back." Kiba finally forced his vocal chords to work and literally ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him loudly.

Neji smirked to himself as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Kiba has been knocking at Naruto's dorm for a minute before the door finally cracked open. The sight that he was greeted with was a very angry looking raven haired teen.

"What the fuck do you want? The said teen snapped at Kiba. "Would you have ever stopped knocking? Can't you get the god damn clue?"

"Is Naruto inside?" Kiba blurted out, ignoring Sasuke's rant.

"No, that moron's not inside, get lost."

"No, wait!" Kiba stuck his foot between the door, effectively preventing it from closing. "Do you know where he is?"

"On fucking Antarctica, why don't you go and check while you're at it? It would be one retard less." Kiba looked at Sasuke, confusion clearly visible on his face. "Jesus christ, how the hell would I know that? I couldn't care less about what he's doing in his spare time." Sasuke grabbed the handle and started slamming the door shut. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

"Ow ow ow!" Kiba yelped in pain and moved his foot out of the door's range. He raised his foot and cradled it in his hand. "That hurt, you asshole!"

"Holy shit, are you okay?"

Kiba looked to his side and saw a concerned Naruto walking up to him.

"Your son of a bitch roommate just broke my foot." Kiba whined.

"It can't be that bad if you're still alive. You wanted something from me?"

"Yeah, we need to talk, but definitely not in your room. This guy is a total nutjob."

"Sure, let's go to your room."

"No!" Kiba screeched. Naruto shot him a disbelieving look, clearly amused by his sudden outburst. "I don't know, let's go to the cafeteria?"

"If you say so..."

* * *

"So what's the matter?" Naruto asked as they both sat down at a random table in the practically deserted cafeteria. There still was a week before the school year started, so most students hadn't come yet.

"My roommate came today." Kiba said and blushed at the mental flashback of their conversation.

"Wow, Kiba!" Naruto whistled. "You've fallen in love with him that quickly? I didn't even know you liked men!"

"Shut up. I don't." Kiba glared at the blond. "It's just that he's embarrassingly straight-forward and stupid at the same time or he wants to piss me off."

"Then tell me what exactly happened?"

"That guy has silver eyes. I just couldn't believe and stared at them and..."

"I can see where that's going." Naruto smirked.

"Man, fuck you." Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he said that everyone looks at his eyes all the time and then... then he asked me if I was… gay. I mean, what kind of person asks about these things right off the bat?"

"He might be retarded?"

"I really doubt that. I think he just wanted to embarrass me. He's probably as twisted and fucked up as your Sasuke guy. He also has that aura of arrogance about him, using big words and smirking all the time."

"What can I say? Welcome to the club." Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, honestly. This sucks."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So you're afraid to go back?" Naruto finally said.

"Pssh, like you're the one to talk."

"It was Sasuke who walked out of the room during our first meeting."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, as much as I hate it, I have to go back. You coming with me or staying here?"

"Um... Yeah, I guess."

They both stood up and headed for the exit. As they walked out of the cafeteria and into the corridors, Kiba suddenly scooted off into some narrow hallway and sped up his pace so much he was almost running.

"Hey, your room's that way!" Naruto yelled at Kiba's rapidly retreating back.

"I'm taking a detour to the shitter!"

Yeah, right.

* * *

"Neji."

"Hello, Sasuke."

Corners of Sasuke's mouth slightly twitched up at the familiar voice.

"I've heard you are already here?"

"That's true, and I've even already had the chance to meet my roommate."

"It's a bit unusual. There's still over a week to go."

"I know, but we are also early here."

"Well then, who are you with?"

"Inuzuka... Kiba. Yes, it was Kiba."

Sasuke blanched and his grip on the phone loosened up a little.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm being completely serious. I have no reasons to lie to you."

Sasuke put his hand to his forehead and shot an intimidating glare at nothing in particular to get that strange, angry feeling off of his chest.

"You got paired up with the second biggest idiot on the campus."

"I suppose the biggest honor belongs to your roommate?"

"What do you know, you're spot on." Sasuke snorted sarcastically.

"Fortune is definitely not on your side."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sasuke sighed. "What's the number of your room? I'll come and we can talk like normal people. Talking through this shit gives me a headache."

"Sure." Neji laughed lightly. "It's 119."

"I'll be right there."

Sasuke hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He snatched the door key from his night table and left the room. 119 was just a few doors away, so he got there in a matter of seconds. He raised his hand to knock when Naruto came out from behind a nearby corner and stopped in his tracks. He crunched his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest in an offensive stance.

"Kiba's not inside," Naruto was staring at Sasuke very suspiciously. "and I really doubt he'd want to talk with you."

The raven haired teen didn't even bother with an answer and thumped at the door a few times. Naruto was just standing there feeling ignored when it opened and a silver-eyed man came to greet Sasuke. They shook their hands and Sasuke pointed his finger somewhere down the hall. The blond thought he was seeing things, so he squinted hard, but that guy's eyes hadn't changed their color. Nope, he really had silver eyes. Naruto's jaw went slack at this amazing discovery. He dumbly watched Kiba's roommate invite his into the room and only snapped out of his daze when he noticed someone standing beside him with an equally stupefied look on his face.

"Man," Kiba took a deep breath in. "we're in deep shit. These two know each other?"

"Looked like they do." Naruto replied quietly. "I thought you were kidding or being dramatic with the silver eyes."

"Told you."

"It's like we're jinxed, man. All the bad shit just keeps happening to us."

They stood in the middle of the hallway, deep in their respective reveries.

"What we gonna do now?" Kiba finally asked in a quiet tone as if to avoid being heard by their roommates. Naruto turned to look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean? We can't do shit, unless you can kill them both or at least Sasuke." Naruto scoffed.

"No, I meant what we're gonna do right this moment, or more precisely, what the hell I'm gonna do. My room just got taken over by hostile forces."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to my room and enjoy my time without that douche. You can tag along if you're that scared." the blond sighed and took off.

"Hey, then why don't you go inside with me, huh?" Kiba asked as he walked a few steps behind Naruto.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on their little meeting. Don't you know, that privacy is number one rule of civilized people?" the blond grinned as he remembered his first encounter with the raven.

"Yeah, of course, you're just a pussy, just admit it already."

"Ooh Kiba, you shouldn't be insulting the person, who might help you with your difficult situation." Naruto clucked as he shook his head. "One more insult, and you might end up in a threesome with our charming princes back there. I'm not threatening you, I'm just saying."

Kiba just rolled his eyes and followed Naruto to his room.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto have been having fun on the computer in the blond's dorm for a few hours when they heard the door open. They both snapped their heads back and saw Sasuke coming in and looking around the room as if he was looking for something. Naruto automatically scowled at the sight of his roommate. Only a few seconds passed since his roommate came and he was already fed up with his presence. That was quite a feat.

"Had fun with that guy?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "That was a really long visit. Why don't you go back?"

"The party's over, Inuzuka. Get out of here." Sasuke snarled, completely ignoring Naruto.

Kiba raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, you can't just throw him out. He's my guest and this room is half-mine." the blonde shot back.

"If you had actually bothered to read the dorm rules, you'd know that you need roommate's consent to invite someone over. In case you haven't realized, I didn't give any consent, so your guest needs to get the hell out of here this instant."

"But you were sitting in my fucking room for the past few hours and I sure as shit didn't want you there!" Kiba yelled incredulously, pointing his finger at the raven.

"It's not my fault you're dumb and don't know your rights. Now out with you."

Kiba was standing stiffly in place, not knowing if he should really leave the room or ignore Sasuke and stay. It would seriously hurt his pride if he'd have to leave because his peer told him to do so, so he waited for Naruto's decision. Naruto, on the other hand, was really pissed off. He hated the way Sasuke ordered him around as if he were better than him and his friends. He had absentmindedly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth..

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are the biggest shitfucker on earth?" he hissed.

"Has anyone ever called you a completely brain dead idiot, who instantly resorts to personal insults, because he can't form a single, coherent sentence?"

Naruto kept glaring and huffing as Sasuke pulled something out of his backpack and plugged it into his computer.

"If you want it this way, then I'll tell you something. It boggles my mind as to why the principal had accepted you into this school. I bet you've never bothered studying and only connections got you enrolled here. You are a waste of taxpayer money and oxygen. Pathetic." Sasuke finished and scoffed contemptuously.

Naruto was seething at this point. He couldn't believe that this guy could judge him just like that, without knowing him at all. When the realization of what had been said hit him after a short moment, he felt bile rise up in his throat. His adrenaline level instantly tripled, his hate and anger was nearly palpable and radiated from him in wave, as though he was the messenger of death himself. He jumped over the beds and strode over to the raven, his mouth trembling with rage. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pushed him onto a desk with so much force the desk slid a few feet back.

"Take that back." he rasped heavily and bared his teeth like a rabid dog.

"I won't take anything back and I suggest you keep your hands away from me." Sasuke responded calmly, as though he wasn't pinned to a desk, but having a casual conversation.

Naruto didn't comply. He let out a primal roar, raised his fist and brought it down as hard as he could. Sasuke managed to grab it mid-air and twisted the blond's arm to a painfully looking angle with one agile move. Naruto instantly let go of the raven and clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's condition, stood right back up, grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved his knee into the blond's stomach. Naruto gave in and let out a pained yelp. He staggered back as he clutched his stomach, but managed not to lose his footing. Before it turned into a full-fledged fight, Kiba stepped between them with both of his arms outstretched.  
"That's enough you two!" he yelled, shock and indignance clearly visible on his face. He faced Sasuke. "What the hell are you thinking, you bastard? You could have broken his arm!"

"I wasn't the one who started this shit."

Naruto was still holding his stomach with his uninjured hand and coughing dryly. If looks could kill, Sasuke would drop dead right that moment. It was evident, that if it wasn't for Kiba, he would keep fighting.

"Holy shit Naruto, let's get the fuck outta here before this guy pulls out a knife." Kiba draped his arm over Naruto's shoulders and led him to the exit. "He might be a psycho or something."

"Tch, like I'd let this bitch land a hit on me again." the blond grunted between his gasps for breath.

After Kiba slammed the door shut, Sasuke smirked to himself. At least the guy had some balls.

* * *

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Kiba whined as they both walked away from the dorm. "You do this shit daily?"

"You mean the fighting?" Naruto winced. "No, it was the first time ever. He isn't usually that hostile."

"Fuck, it looked like he was on his period today."

Naruto snickered despite the seriousness of the situation. It's been a few days and their 'relationship' has already hit rock bottom.

"If you don't wanna go back there tonight, you can sleep over at my place. I'm sure silver eyes won't have anything against and if he does, I'll make him change his mind."

The blond looked at Kiba and smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go back there and kick his ass."

"You barely walk right now." Kiba replied as he shook his head. "But I'm not gonna hold you back tomorrow."

Naruto grinned. He will send that guy into a world of pain.

* * *

"D'you mind if he stays over for the night?"

Neji eyed Naruto, who still looked disheveled from the stand off. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're Naruto, right?" Neji asked and received a nod from the man in question. "So you and Sasuke aren't exactly getting along, are you?

"That's a bit of an understatement." Kiba scoffed. "Asshole nearly broke him in half."

Naruto glared at him for mentioning the details. They made him look weak.

"I've got nothing against him spending the night here, but he's going to have to sleep on the floor." Neji said.

"I don't really need to..." Naruto started, but was quickly interrupted by Kiba.

"I bet Naruto thinks it's still better than spending this night out there with that crazy maniac!" Kiba yelled in an over the top fashion to drown out Naruto's words.

Both Naruto and Neji gave him funny looks. The latter then shrugged and sat down in front of his computer.

"If you need anything, just ask me." he said, put his headphones on, and started clicking away at the keyboard.

As soon as they could hear music flowing out of the headphones, they looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, shit, I didn't know you were at such good terms with him." Naruto said.

"I didn't know that too." Kiba replied with a bit of confusion in his voice. "I was fully expecting him to throw you outta the room as soon as he saw you..."  
"Thanks, that's uplifting." Naruto said sourly.

"But really, seeing how Sasuke treats you, I thought they share the same opinion about you, 'cause you know, they spend time with each other and stuff..."

"Shut up, you asshole" Naruto said grumpily and lightly kicked Kiba's ankle.

"Hey, you kicked me! Who's the asshole now, huh?" Kiba yelled and hit the blond on his shoulder.

They kept mockingly kicking and punching each other until Neji turned around from his computer and shot them a disapproving glare. Their bickering instantly stopped.

* * *

"So, you guys happy school starts tomorrow?"

"Uh huh, I'm bursting with excitement."

"I was actually hoping this day would never come."

Chouji took a bite of a cookie that he had been holding and pointed its remains at Naruto.

"How are you holding up?"

"After we've basically started ignoring each other after another fight, it's been pretty cool."

"Must be pretty awkward though."

Naruto looked at Chouji wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Excuse me? It was awkward when we actually 'talked'."

"But eventually you're gonna have to socialize with him." Kiba chimed in after he finished his share of cookies. "I know you, you won't be able to keep this shit up."

"Tch, no way in hell." Naruto snorted. "That guy's a total nutcase."

"Hey, Shikamaru," Kiba said and waved at him to get his attention. The said teen looked up from his notebook and put the pen away. "You with us? You kept writing all the time we've been here and it really looks like you're making notes and spying on us for the enemy, you know?"

"I'm writing an essay."

"Aw, school hasn't even started yet and you're already doing homework? You're such a fun guy." Kiba mocked and grinned stupidly at him. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the notebook.

"So, you really don't even exchange words?" Chouji asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, we do, but really rarely." Naruto answered and then seemed to think about something. "In fact, we did yesterday..."

* * *

Naruto came back to the dorm after a dinner at a nearby restaurant only to find Sasuke listening to music. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if he hadn't been playing it through speakers. It was also really loud (actually it wasn't, but everything related to Sasuke and his habits drove him nuts) and instantly got him in a royally pissed off mood.

"_They say only silver bullets kill the beast inside..._"

Naruto took a big breath in and quickly let it out, just like he had read in a book a long time ago. _Don't start another fistfight, don't start another fistfight... _He repeated those words like a mantra inside his head before finally giving in. He cleared his throat to get his roommate's attention and said

"I'd shit my pants from overexcitement if I got some of those silver bullets for you, asshole."

Sasuke turned around, frowned at the blond and simply uttered,

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Wow, he probably cried himself to sleep that night." Kiba remarked sarcastically and pretended to wipe a tear off of his eye.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm awesome and you're not." Naruto replied and smirked victoriously.

"No wonder he went ballistic on your monkey ass, I'd also hate you if you kept spewing such corny lines around." Kiba threw both of his arms into the air and let them fall right on his head.

"You know what?" You're even worse than Douchke." Naruto pouted.

Kiba and Chouji couldn't help but to grin when they heard Sasuke's new nickname. Even Shikamaru raised his head from his notebook and gave Naruto a funny look.

"Hey, but he really is a douche!"

"We're not saying anything!" Kiba smiled and threw a cookie at Naruto, which the blond caught effortlessly. "Therefore, you are renounced of the "corniness master" title and become the "douchepecialist". That's your reward for your sudden advancement. Would you like to deliver a speech because of this joyous occasion?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said and devoured the cookie all at once. "Firstly, I didn't know you knew such big words."  
"I'm full of surprises." Kiba said in a mysterious tone.

"I guess so, and secondly, I kick ass!" he yelled the last three words. "And I swear, if Douchke fucks with me ever again, he's going straight to hospital! I'm not holding back next time!"

"That's the spirit!" Kiba pumped his fist into the air.

"You guys are such children." Shikamaru sighed as he closed his notebook and frowned. "Violence is only going to escalate this conflict. It's not going to do you any good in the end."

"Peace is overrated!"

"Fuckin' A, man!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. They will have to learn it the hard way.

* * *

It was a cloudy, warm morning. The sun has already risen and gleamed through large, puffy clouds, which glided lazily across the sky, as if wanting to bask in the sun's luminous glory. Birds came to life again after a long night of sleep and continued their journey to the destined land, chirping blithely as they flooded the firmament. It seemed as though there was no more light to spare for non-celestial beings, but a few stray sunrays found their way through a window into a small dorm, where a blond boy was sleeping peacefully. At first, they did not interrupt his precious rest, but when the sun slightly changed its position and those seemingly innocent stray sunrays flooded his room and shone right at his face, he abruptly woke up.

"God damn piece of shit sun." he muttered grumpily as he covered his face with his hand.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and squinted at its screen. At first the letters appeared as one big blur to him.

"Oh god, 5:47? I must be getting old."

He suddenly realized that he probably wasn't alone in this room. He slowly turned his head left and what he saw made him feel so relieved he sighed. Sasuke didn't bear witness to his morning slurs. The next thing that got his attention was the thought "Where the hell is that guy at 5:47?". He couldn't think of a single good reason to wake up at such agonizingly early hour. Inauguration started at 11 AM. When he finally decided, that he didn't care about this enough to be awake he could hear steps coming out of the bathroom. He tried to ignore them and concentrate on falling asleep again, but the steps kept getting louder and louder... and then someone opened a window. Chilly morning air wafted into the room and instantly lowered the temperature to the point, where anything, that wasn't below covers felt uncomfortably cold. Naruto threw his covers over his head, but then his feet weren't completely covered.

"Close the window." he whined from inside his bunker.

His plea wasn't answered. Wind started blowing into the room. It was getting increasingly colder and at the same time, Naruto was getting increasingly more pissed, despite being quite sleepy.

"Close the damn window."

Silence.

He had to muster all the willpower he had to do what he was about to do. He threw his covers off of himself and stomped his way to the window pretty much blindly. He pushed it close so hard that glass threatened to break into a thousand tiny pieces and then promptly turned back and hopped under the covers. Proud of himself, he tried yet again to drift into sweet unconsciousness when he felt cold air on his skin again.

"Close the fucking window!" he yelled as he raised his head and located his source of anguish. "I closed it on a purpose, you stupid bitch!"

"No."

"Why are you such a dick? Can't you just listen to me this once?" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I couldn't breathe. It was really stuffy in here." Sasuke answered thoughtfully. Too thoughtfully and... not friendly, but not as malevolently as usual. If he was on better terms with him, he'd ask him if something was wrong. Unfortunately, he wasn't, so he decided not to do anything to avoid another potential argument. He really wasn't in a mood for it, considering that it wasn't even 6 in the morning. Despite that, he didn't feel groggy anymore. He felt as though he could crawl out of the bed right this moment, and that's exactly what he did. He shot Sasuke a scowl as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Thanks to you, I'm up before 6, and I somehow predict that I'm gonna regret this later."

"It's good for your health." Sasuke replied calmly. He didn't tear his eyes away from the sights behind the window.

Naruto was really bewildered. Did the raven suddenly change a bit overnight? He hasn't yet insulted him even once, other than refusing to close the window, which was a very surprising thing. Maybe his period has just finished? Or mornings just mellowed him out a bit? Either way, that was a really nice change, which he open-handedly welcomed.

"How can sleeping only a few hours be healthy? You often stay up until late night." Naruto said.

"I don't really know, but I feel much better when I wake up early and the day feels longer." Sasuke, surprisingly to Naruto, replied."

"Oh, I know that feeling. Sometimes I feel really guilty when I wake up and it's already half past twelve and it's already really bright and it's all warm outside..."

"I like watching the sun as it emerges from behind the horizon and shines upon me. During these moments, I feel truly alive."

And then, all of a sudden, his rush of energy and will to stay awake disappeared. He groaned loudly as he threw himself on the bed again and yawned loudly.

"How long until the morning "betterness" you're talking about kicks in?"

It was the first normal conversation they've had since they first met. Despite being nearly asleep, Naruto really appreciated the importance of this conversation. It could be a stepping stone in their relationship. He was aware of the fact that Sasuke's strange mood might not last for long, but still, this day he learned, that his roommate was indeed a normal human being, albeit a bit moody and litigious one.

"I'm going out." Sasuke said as he snatched his keys from his table and left the room.

Naruto tried to trace his silhouette, but his eyes were clouded by a thick mist. Suddenly, everything around him lost its color and started spiraling away from him. He tried to resist this strange sensation, but to no avail. It quickly overtook and completely dulled all of his senses.  
And then, it all became a haze again.


	3. Chapter 3

And then, he woke up.

When he opened his eyes again, everything seemed very bright to him. He rubbed his eyes lazily as he stretched his legs. He would probably stay in bed all morning if it wasn't for the fact, that the inauguration ceremony started in about 40 minutes. He crawled out of his bed and yawned again. He looked around the room and noticed that his roommate wasn't there. All windows were closed and there were Sasuke's keys lying on his table. He was slowly walking in the bathroom's direction when Sasuke entered the dorm.

"Hi." Naruto greeted his roommate as he passed him. Sasuke looked at him strangely and didn't respond at all. "Turns out I'm shit at staying awake in the mornings." Naruto continued. "I just fell asleep again after you left."

The raven suddenly stopped and turned around to take a look at Naruto. At first he was dumbfounded – a state in which Naruto had never seen him before. He seemed to be thinking about something intensely and after a moment he smirked and gave Naruto a slightly amused look.

"You're insane." Sasuke said, still smirking condescendingly, and walked away.

Naruto didn't really know what he meant by that, so he shrugged to himself and went inside the bathroom to prepare himself for the inauguration. He was used to being called an idiot by his roommate, so he didn't let it throw him off balance. The only thing that actually bothered him was the fact that Sasuke didn't seem to remember their earlier conversation. Now that he thought of it, neither did he. He didn't ever remember why he woke up so early in the first place. Or did he even do that? No matter how hard he tried to evoke the images of the morning encounter, he couldn't remember anything other than seeing Sasuke leave and drifting away. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was a dream, but Uzumaki the Great is not a guy, who can't see the difference between the realm of dreams and the real world… or is he?

* * *

"Hello youngsters. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm your new English teacher."

The inauguration ceremony had come and passed. It was a fairly standard one – principal Tsunade gave a solemn speech about school, life and greeted all the new and old students, people stared at each other with interest, anxiety and agitation in their eyes. All new students were given folders with information about the school and were then dismissed into respective classes. Naruto, along with Kiba and Hinata, ended up in the same classroom, which happened to be an English one taught by a strange, masked man. Naruto's roommate was there too, but he naturally didn't want to be identified with Naruto's group so he took a seat in the back of the classroom, where he was hoping not to get too much attention. That plan failed miserably, as most students kept turning around in their seats just to shoot him a quick glance.

"I'm not going to bore you with all the rules or 'introduce yourselves' drivel. You're not seven years old anymore. We're going to get straight into business…" the teacher said in a serious tone as he opened a book, much to the students' dismay. Nearly everyone in the class groaned loudly.

Suddenly, he dropped the book he was holding and clapped his hands.

"I'm just kidding you." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile. Everyone in the class sweatdropped. "We're not doing anything today. Just don't giggle too much, I want to finish this gem of a novel before the end of this period."

As soon as he finished talking, he plopped down on his chair, threw his legs up on the table and immersed himself in the little book. The class instantly broke into hushed conversations and laughter.

"I hope all teachers are as cool as this guy." Naruto said as he leaned over to Kiba's desk.

"I doubt it." Kiba replied. "Did you see that guy with scars on his face?" Naruto shook his head. "He looked like a soldier straight from a boot camp."

"Sounds bad."

"Yeah, he will probably be breaking our balls if he gets to teach us."

Naruto grinned stupidly.

"You're such a moron. I meant it figuratively." Kiba sighed.

"By the way, did you see who's sitting back there?"

"It would be hard not to see him when everyone in this damn class stares at him like he's some kind of second coming."

Naruto turned around and quickly evaluated the class. Sasuke was sitting in the back with his chin propped up on his folded hands and a deep scowl on his face. Many students tried to look at him, but were forced to avert their eyes when they felt Sasuke's intimidating glare directed at their persona. When Naruto and Sasuke's eyes accidentally made contact, Naruto decided that he won't be the one to break it. He stared intently into his roommate's black orbs. It seemed that Sasuke was also in a competitive mood this day as he didn't ignore Naruto's antics and retaliated with just as much intent. Naruto felt as if Sasuke was looking into his soul, scouring its depths in search of a weakness he could use against the blond. It was a bit uncomfortable, but Naruto couldn't afford to lose this. No way in hell. He kept glaring and glaring until Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke's, feeling victorious and grinning broadly, when he noticed that the whole class was looking at him in complete silence. He raised his brows in confusion and he crossed his arms on his chest.

"What?" he asked in a somewhat irritated manner.

"Oh, nothing, Naruto." Kiba answered silently. "It's not as if you just stared at him for a minute like some creep."

Naruto looked at him, confusion apparent in his eyes.

"Uh, bullshit. It was 10 seconds tops."

"Newsflash for you - lies don't become the truth just because you believe them."

"But he was looking right back at me!"

"Well, it might have been so, but you're the only one who's being looked at like a psychopath." Kiba sighed sadly. "Naruto, you take cluelessness to a whole new level."

"Does that make me a pioneer or something?"

Kiba covered his face with his hand and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Yo Naruto, we're having a nice, little meeting tonight. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Who else is coming?"

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata and a few friends of friends."

"Cool. I guess this biology homework bullshit can wait. See you in a bit, Chouji."

Naruto slid his phone shut and put it in his pocket. He let go of the pen he was holding and put his hands behind his head. He could hear the pen roll down the desk and fall on the floor, but he didn't bother to pick it up. He just idly stared at the wall in front of him, not caring about anything even remotely related to school at this moment. After a moment he stood up, grabbed his jacket in case they'd want to go somewhere, said "I'll be back later" to his roommate, who completely ignored him, and left the dorm.

When he arrived in Chouji's dorm, he was greeted with the sight of all his 'old' friends and two new faces. They were both ladies – one of them had hair, which could be described as being sort of pink and a blonde with a long ponytail. They both smiled warmly at him and he, of course, returned it.

"Um…" Hinata started timidly as everyone gathered around a huge table Chouji probably had to bring from the cafeteria. "Those two are my friends." she said and pointed her hand at the girls, "Let me introdu-"

"Hinata, we can do it ourselves!" The ponytailed girl interrupted Hinata and motioned to her to sit down. "My name is Ino," She pointed her thumb at herself and flashed everyone a wide grin. "and I'm happy to meet you all guys."

"I'm Sakura." The other one said and waved cutely at everyone. "It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, the front dorm room burst open and a very happy Kiba appeared in the doorway. He had a cheek-splitting grin on his face and held two opaque, disposable bags in his hands.

"Now that the introductions are over, guess what it's time for now?" he asked, his grin not letting up in the slightest.

Everyone in the room looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I have a faint idea." Naruto beamed.

As soon as he started moving, the sound of rattling bottles could be distinctly heard in the whole room. Naruto smirked as he instantly realized what's about to happen and stood up to open the fridge.

"So," Kiba said as he put the bags on the table and started pulling out bottles out of them. "let's get this party started."

* * *

I know this is shorter than the previous chapters, but I promise the next one will be much longer ;)


End file.
